


My Instructor, My Wife

by InZane_Zaki, snow_shuriken



Category: MGLN, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: College AU, Drama, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InZane_Zaki/pseuds/InZane_Zaki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_shuriken/pseuds/snow_shuriken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Nanoha Takamachi and i have a secret. I'm already married to my college instructor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Instructor, My Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the MGLN franchise and this is purely fanfiction. I don't know Italian as well and I'm using Google translate when using Italian.

**My teacher**

_'Hi, I'm Nanoha Takamachi, currently 18 years old. I'm what you say, a normal college student. My course is culinary arts, I major in baking of course since my parents own a café. I actually have three best girlfriends, mind you it's just friends that are girls, and one friend that is a guy. Well Yuuno, my best guy friend, is always trying to court me. Though I think I made it clear to him that we are just friends. But he's so persistent. Well the good part is that he knows his boundaries and he does fend off some annoying suitors.'_

Nanoha dressed up into a sleeveless blouse and overlaid it with a hoodie zip-up shirt, a pair of slim pants and a pair of sneakers. She looked at herself in the mirror to check herself and with a thumbs up, she approved of her clothing for the day.

_'Well, not all of us attend the same course though, but we do have some subjects where all of us are classmates. Hayate Yagami is attending college of arts and majoring in fashion design, my other two female friends, Alisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura attends college of business and majoring in business administration, while Yuuno is having major in Archeology. We all attend a somewhat prestigious school called 'Riot Force 6'. Don't ask me, ask my friend, Hayate. Her family owns the school.'_

She looked around her room, checking if she has all her school materials and her uniform. With all of her things in check, she hurried her way out of her room and ran down the stairs.

_'Well, since I'm 18 years old, I decided to move out of my parents' house. Not much of a move actually. The apartment I'm living in is owned by my parent's close friend and was given to me as a gift. Trust me, they are rich as hell, but hey who am I to complain. I love them as my own family'._

She left her apartment and ran to the bus stop that will take her to the school she attends to. Happily getting out of the bus, she's greeted by her three best female friends.

"Nanoha-chan!" one of her friends called out. The girl is wearing a brown military uniform with a pencil cut skirt and white stockings with brown flats. She smiled brightly at Nanoha, waving her hand. Nanoha can only shrug at the sight of her fashion design student friend. She had taken note that ince they were 9, the girl really loves cosplay and she can guess that today is military day. ' _Meaning her family must've the same motif'_  she thought of, sprinting towards her friends.

Her other friends just wore a lot plainer clothes than Hayate. Arisa wore a simple red shirt with an overlay of white vest and a pair of 3/4th 6 pocket shorts matching her white sneakers. Suzuka on the other hand, being the modest girl she is, just wore a simple white dress with matching sandals. Nobody would really notice that the two are heir to a multimillion company.

"Shall we go? I bet Yuuno's waiting for us." Suzuka said, gesturing to go inside the school.

_'Well, Hayate is rich and shows that to everyone but she's not like those you see in the movies as a mean girl. Though if you step out of bounds I'm not certain you will live.'_

They start walking inside and they were greeted by a blond haired guy with half rimmed glasses. Wearing a light green polo shirt with matching denim pants and black rubber shoes, his waist length hair that is tied in a ponytail swayed with the soft breeze that passed him as he waited for his friends. With a small wave of his hand and a handsome grin, those who saw his gesture swooned over him while his friends just waved back at him.

"I see its 'military day' today huh Hayate?" Yuuno asked the brunette. He is answered by a sweet smile from Hayate that proved his observation correct. "Figures. When I saw Signum-sensei and Shamal-sensei wearing the same as yours Hayate, I knew it has to be your idea." He said weakly, shaking his head at the thought of the other relatives of his friend wearing military uniform.

Hayate pinched Yuuno's shoulder that made the blond guy yelp in pain. When Yuuno was going to glare at Hayate, he can feel an ominous aura from the said fashion design student. "Lucky woman… be thankful your grandfather owns this school." Yuuno mumbled. He walked towards Nanoha, still frowning. "C'mon, we have first class together." He said, reaching out to hold Nanoha's hand.

"We all have first class, lunch and last class together Yuuno. Don't go dragging Nanoha again to god knows where." Arisa stated with her arms in akimbo.

With that, Arisa and Yuuno started a glaring contest, leaving the other three women to watch them argue. Well leaving the two since Suzuka decided to intervene and stop Arisa in pouncing Yuuno and start killing him.

Hayate and Nanoha was left to watch. Both women sweat dropped when Yuuno tried to bicker back using deep words that would render Aria speechless.

"You know, I must hand it to Suzuka. Being calm in how she deals with Arisa and Yuuno's banter." Hayate pointed out, amused. Looking beside her where Nanoha stood, she found it cute how her friend look at the three worriedly. "C'mon Nanoha, let them be. This is already a morning ritual." She said, hooking her right arm over Nanoha's left arm and dragged the woman away.

Dragged to the girl's lockers, Hayate scanned her friend's current clothing style. Placing a hand over her chin, she looked at Nanoha from head to toe. "Sweet lady/gentleman killer smile… Check! Cool clothes… check! Necklace…?" she blinked and grabbed her friend's collar, pulling her close. "Where's your necklace Nanoha?" she asked curiously.

Nanoha patted her neck and chest and felt no trinket dangling from it. A surge of cold sweat ran down her body and she went to search her bag and pockets for the jewelry that Hayate pointed out. After a few minutes of rummaging through her bag, she was not able to find the necklace. Nanoha slumps her shoulders and pursed her lips. "Shoot! I must've forgotten it at home." She said sadly. She felt her friend's hand over her shoulder and it helped soothe her sadness.

"It'll be okay Nanoha. I think a day without it won't kill anyone." Hayate said, easing her friend's sadness.

"I hope. Now that you pointed it out, I feel rather naked without it." Nanoha sighed and tossed her bag to locker and they proceed to their first class. Physical Education.

_'You wanna know why I started to panic when Hayate pointed out about my necklace? Well I'll tell you why… it just so happened I have a big secret. So BIG that only Hayate and my family and a few other parties involved knows about.'_

Both girls finished changing to their PE uniform and went out to the field. There, their other classmates and a certain tall, blond haired female, dressed in body fitting white shirt and black jogging pants with matching black shoes, waited for them. Or those who still not in attendance.

The blond adult turned and looked at the new comers with a soft smile on her beautiful face. Her beautiful features were also added by her stunning crimson eyes that can make anyone swoon over her just by her stare. "Hello, I'm your substitute P.E instructor for today, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown." She said with an angelic voice. All the students, except Nanoha and Hayate, gawked at the new instructor. "If you have questions please ask me."

One dared to ask, feeling all cocky at his appearance. "Are you single and ready to mingle Harlaown-sensei?" he asked with a cocky grin.

The young instructor twitched but stayed in her calm composure. Reaching on the thin chain wound on her neck, she showed the male student a gold necklace with platinum ring as a pendant. "Fortunately for me I'm already married. Any more questions?" she asked. She heard some faint disappointments from her students and sighed. ' _Nothing new…'_ she quoted to herself, hearing the same question since she came to school.

One of the students raised his hand and shyly looked at the instructor. When Fate called him up, he stood up, face blushing. "Yes?" Fate asked.

"Umm…where is Signum-sensei?"

Fate suddenly blushed and looked at the ground. "Err, Signum-sensei's a little…  _Occupied_  right now so I'll be substituting for her today." she said shyly. Her crimson eyes turned to view a certain honey-brown haired student, wearing the same uniform as hers except it showed some of the girl's curves. She can see the student blush when their eyes met and that made her smile. "Alright, let's do some jogging around the field!" she announced. The announcement earned her a groan from those students she already assessed as the average students who only took P.E to pass. "Move~! First one to catch me will get a prize!" With the start of Fate running ahead of them and everyone started chasing the blond as well as complaining.

"So, what do you think about the new instructor?" Hayate asked her friends while all five of them ran at a steady pace. She has a devilish grin as she faced her friends. Being the chairman of the school's granddaughter, she already knew who Fate is and wondered what her friends first impression of the blonde new instructor.

"Hayate this is not really the time to ask that." Yuuno said, starting to pant heavily after running for a good 50 meters. He turned to look at his four female friends and he took pity on himself. His four friends are running like they are just skipping in the meadows. "No fair! How come none of you are panting as heavy as I am?" he complained.

The millionaires just giggled and chose not to answer and just jogged in a steady pace. It's not that they aren't tired they just didn't show it as much as Yuuno does. They both know who is the capable of not tiring out with their current challenge and both of them focused on that said person. The now fired up Nanoha.

"Hayate, I think you should ready to chase her." Arisa said, pointing her index finger at Nanoha who is now ahead of them. The burnette sighed and shake her head in defeat. She knows her friend just loves feeling the wind on her face and dashing around is close to flying. As she can remember Nanoha telling her that. "Nanoha! No Dashing!"

The blonde adult, meters ahead of all her students, kept her breathing steady and pace fast enough not to leave her students behind. She finds it very disappointing how Signum's students can't even follow her pace. ' _Well aside from her.'_  a mischievous phantom grin graced her lips as soon as she heard Hayate yelled.

Within a minute and half, Fate stumbled to the ground but was quick enough to turn and catch the reason of her fall. With her back on the dirt while a weight pinned her steadily on it by sitting on her perfectly toned abs, she saw a warm smile and some sweat forming on her captor's forehead made her smile even wider. "You win, Takamachi-san." She said, panting a little. Her captor, Nanoha Takamachi, bent down and blew some breath over her lips.

"That I am, Harlaown-sensei." She chose this opportunity, where none of her classmates of other students can see them clearly and leaned for a quick kiss.

Fate grinned. "You do know I'm already married Takamachi-san." She said, pushing the girl off her body.

With her athletic capability, Nanoha was able to roll and land on the ground in a full squat when her instructor pushed her. "I know. I heard you as well as those guys whom you broke their hearts." She said with a smirk.

"Then why kiss me?" she asked, crimson eyes staring at purple ones. Daring her student to answer.

"Easy. You left the house without giving me a kiss. And I did remember you saying 'first one to catch me will get a prize.' And that was my prize, Fate-chan." She stated, earning her answer a small blush from her instructor. ' _Oh yeah my biggest secret is… I'm already married. To Riot Force 6's newest staff, Fate T. Harlaown.'_

 


End file.
